Why Don't You Love Me?
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Troy and Gabi hate each other but do they really? Trailer up! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Trailer

_**This is just a story that came to my mind. I wanted to make a trailer to see if I liked it and I kind of do so I think I'll start it. Please review and let me know if you like it and I'll try to update quickly for you. This will be my first story that isn't just a oneshot. Tell me what you think. Thanks:)**_

Why Don't You Love Me?

**Gabi's life was perfect.**

_Shows Gabi laughing with some friends._

**She loved her friends and school.**

_Shows Gabi talking to her favorite teacher laughing._

**Then one day her perfect world was about to end.**

"Gabi, my job transferred me again. I'm sorry we have to move" Ms. Montez said.

**And she had to leave her perfect life behind.**

"I'm going to miss you guys" Gabi said hugging her friends.

"We'll miss you too" They all said.

**She open the doors of her new school with an open mind.**

_Shows Gabi walking into her new school with her head held high smiling._

**Little did she know this school wasn't like her other.**

_Shows Gabi walking down the hall. Shows her running into someone falling to the ground._

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said to who she ran into.

"Watch where your going geek!!!" He said in a harsh voice.

"Wh..what?" She asked confused.

"You heard me! I'm Troy Bolton and I rule this school, now get lost!" He yelled.

**They hate each other.**

"No one likes you get lost!!!" Troy screams.

"Well your just a jack ass who doesn't deserve to live!" She yelled back.

**But Do they really?**

_Shows Gabriella starring longingly and Troy._

_Shows Troy sneaking glances at Gabriell._

**She acts like she doesn't care.**

"Your so ugly. No one likes you!" Troy screams.

_Shows Gabi just walk away holding her head held high._

**But does she?**

_Show Gabriella sitting on here bed crying._

'He doesn't even know me' She thinks.

**One day it all changes.**

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." Troy said.

"Sorry doesn't make it okay Troy." She said walking away.

**Now he loves her but will she forgive him?**

"Please Gabi." Troy begged.

"Troy I..."

**Starring...**

**Gabriella Montez**

_Show Gabi doing homework._

**Troy Bolton**

_Show Troy bouncing a basketball._

**Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad laughing with Troy._

**Taylor ****McKessie**

_Shows Taylor studying in the library._

**Sharpay Evens**

_Shows Sharpay glaring at Gabriella. _

Let me know what you think. Should I continue?

Thanks D

Kelly


	2. Not always perfect

Okay heres the first chapter. PLEASE tells me what you think!!! Reviews motivate me and make me update faster. PLEASE I'll love you forever!: Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the trailer but yeah I don't own anything.

Why Can't You Love Me?

**Chapter One: Not always perfect.**

17 year old Gabriella walked down the hallway at school with a huge smile on her face. Not for really any reason she was just, happy. Gabi loves her life. She has perfect friends, school, and mother.

"Gabriella over here!" Sarah shouted as Gabriella entered the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." She smiled to her friends sitting down.

"So Gabs how did you do on the science midterm?" Brad, another friend asked.

"Oh I got an A." She said like it was no big deal.

"What???!!!" Her friends all looked at her.

"Whoa calm down what do you mean what?" Gabriella asked.

"That test was so hard how the heck did you get an A? I got a D!" Megan said.

"You know how smart Gabriella is Megan." Sarah said.

"Aw thanks guys." Gabriella smiled hugging her friends.

"Yeah you really are lucky Gabs, your so pretty and smart! You seriously have a perfect life!"

Gabriella just laughed and shock her head, not denying the perfect life part because she knew that it was true.

"Gabriella, will you come up here please?" Mr. Perkins, her Geometry teacher, called.

"Yes, Mr. Perkins?" She asked.

"Gabriella you've been doing exceptionally well in this class and I would like to recommend you to Honors Geometry." He said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. That would be great. Thank you Mr. Perkins." She said.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, well really all I did was teach it's you who picked it up so well." He laughed.

She laughed too. "Thanks." She smiled and walked away.

After school...

"Hey mom I'm home!" Gabriella called to her mom.

"Oh hey sweetie. How was your day at school today?" Ms. Montez asked.

"It was great mom. I love it here so much! I have perfect friends, family, school, everything!" She said happily smiling.

"Aw that's great honey but I have some bad news." She said sadly.

"What is it?" She asked her face dropping.

"Honey...we have to move, I'm sorry." Ms. Montez stated regretfully.

"What?" Gabi asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Gabi." She replied walking upstairs.

"No! This so can't be happening! There goes my perfect life." She said to herself sitting down crying.

Morning...

Gabriella woke up to a bright like shinning on her face. She slowly opened her eyes. Today was her last day at South Water High (A/n made up) and she was dreading today. She hasn't told her friends yet, although she just found out last night so she really couldn't but she didn't want to. She got dressed and went downstairs.

School...

"Hey Gabs!" Her friends called to her as she was walking to her locker.

"Hi, guys." She replied with a sad smile.

"Whats wrong Gabster?" Megan asked.

"I'm moving." She stated simply trying to hold back tears. It didn't work. Tears fell down her face while she hugged all of her friends.

"We'll miss you so much!" They all said.

She said good-bye to everyone and left South Water High School for the last time.

:'[ _Sad. Haha okay well that's it for the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. But please be nice theres no need to be mean. Sorry It's so short. Also sorry about any mistakes I'm just sorta making this up as I go. Yeah so thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon. I may even update again tonight but theres no guarantee. Thanks again & REVIEW!:_

_Kelly_


	3. The nightmares begin

_YAY! Chapter 2! I was so sad the last one was so short but I'll try to make this one longer. I just barely posted the last chapter so I still don't really know if you guys like it. Please let me know in a review and I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Thanks so much for reading._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Why Don't You Love Me?

LAST TIME:

"_I'm moving." She stated simply trying to hold back tears. It didn't work. Tears fell down her face while she hugged all of her friends._

"_We'll miss you so much!" They all said._

_She said good-bye to everyone and left South Water High School for the last time._

**Chapter 2: The nightmares begins**

"Mom my stomach hurts!" Gabriella complained on her way to her new school.

"Gabi it's always like this when you start a new school. Don't worry it'll get better." Ms. Montez reassured.

Gabriella sighed. "Okay."

They stopped in front of a big building decorated with red and white banners with students dressed in the same colors all around. EAST HIGH is what the letters read.

"Good luck Gabriella. It'll be okay, just keep an open mind." Ms. Montez said.

"Yeah okay mom. Bye, love you." She said getting out of the car.

"Bye, I love you too!" Ms. Montez called.

Gabriella opens the big gold doors to hallways filled with students. She was thinking about stereo types but she remember what her mom said about keeping an open mind. She smiled at kept on walking. Gabi say the basketball team over by the gym doors. She frowned seeing only boys. At her old school Gabriella play basketball, actually she was captain. She hoped she could tryout. She noticed the whole team was starring someone waving like crazy but before she could even turn her head to see who it was, bang, she slammed right into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said to who she ran into.

"Watch where your going geek!!!" He said in a harsh voice.

"Wh..what?" She asked confused.

"You heard me! I'm Troy Bolton and I rule this school, now get lost!" He yelled giving her a shove.

By this time his whole team was by his side laughing at Gabriella. A blonde girl known as Sharpay Evans clung to him. Gabi figured her to be his girlfriend.

"Hey, You cant do that! I never did anything to you! I'm new." Gabriella said.

"Well then whats you name?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez." She said sticking out her had for him to shake it.

He grabbed her hand but instead of shaking it threw her into a locker.

She fell to the ground tears in her eyes.

"Aw is Geeky Gabi gonna cwy?" He mocked in a baby voice. She felt stupid for mistaking his cruelness as kindness, she regretted ever talking back to him. His friends laughed and by now most of the school were watching.

"Come on guys lets leave poor wittle Geeky Gabi hug her blanky and cry." He laughed walking away but not without kicking him first. Sharpay laughed and kicked her too.

Gabriella sat there for about 5 minutes trying not to cry or hurt herself from the bruises that were now forming on her stomach and back. She didn't understand why they were so mean to her. She didn't do anything. She never even met them before. She slowly got up and went to her first class.

At the end of the day she managed to avoid Troy and his friends most of the day but sadly she realized that she has two classes with him.

While she was walking towards her bus she heard Troy yell, "Can't wait to see you tomorrow Geeky Gabi!" He said this with venom in his voice and Gabi knew that he just wanted to beat her up again. His friends laughed and agreed. She walked away quickly.

"Hello Gabriella how was your first day?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter who was walking into the door. Gabriella knew she couldn't tell her mom about Troy so she lied, something she never does to her mom.

"It was good mom, nice uh teachers." She said giving a fake smile.

"I'm gonna go up to my room and write." Gabriella said running up the stairs.

"Okay." Ms. Montez called.

Gabriella walked into her room and shut the door. She slid down her door crying. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. At her last school she popular, beautiful, loved Gabriella but at this school she's Geeky Gabi? It didn't make any sense to her. She stood up and walked over to her full size body mirror. She then slowly lifted up she shirt and gasped at what she saw. Huge black bruises covered her body. She wondered how they got that big in just a short time. She started crying again. _How could they do this to me?_ She asked herself. She walked over to her bed and picked up the picture on her nightstand. "Dad, please I don't know what to do. I'm scared Dad, what if they keep doing this to me?" Gabriella eventually cried herself to sleep hugging her father's picture.

_Okay well this chapter is over:( I know this ones kinda short but oh well. I've gotten a lot of alert things in my email so I'm glad you guys are reading. Thank you so much but please review. I've only gotten 2 and I'd like to get to 10 before the 3rd or 4th chapters. Thanks again._

_Kelly_


	4. So it continues

Hey, Okay heres the next chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!

This goes out to all the reviewers thank you so much guys!! I love you all!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Why Don't You Love Me?

_LAST TIME:_

_How could they do this to me? She asked herself. She walked over to her bed and picked up the picture on her nightstand. "Dad, please I don't know what to do. I'm scared Dad, what If they keep doing this to me?" Gabriella eventually cried herself to sleep hugging her father's picture._

**Chapter 3: So It Continues**

Gabriella walked into school the next day trying her best to watch out for Troy or his friends. Sadly it didn't work.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gabriella heard behind her. She slowly turned around dreading who that noise came from.

Right before she got the chance she was slapped. She opened her eyes to see Sharpay glaring at her.

"That was for being ugly." She sneered and walked back to Troy. Troy and his friends laughed and then walked up to Gabi themselves.

"Thought you could get away from us didn't you?" Troy asked venom in his voice.

Gabriella didn't look at him.

"WELL?!" He yelled in her ear making her wince.

"I..I.." She started but stopped when she was slammed into the lockers.

"I...I...think we need to teach Geeky Gabi here a little lesson." Troy mocked her. He gave her an evil smile. Gabriella looked worried.

Troy kicked her in the leg and she fell to the ground. Troy along with all his friends kicked her repeatedly. Eventually the bell rang and they left her lying on the floor. She started weeping from the pain. She lifted up here shirt and gasped the bruises were even bigger and darker. She slowly stood up and walked to her history class, which sadly she has with Troy.

"Miss Montez, Your Late!" Mr. Becker roared.

"I know Mr. Becker I'm sorry I was..." She looked at Troy he gave her an 'you-better-not-tell-him' look and she continued. "My locker was jammed." She lied.

"Alright, take your seat." He said and went back to teaching.

About 20 minutes into the class Gabriella was taking notes when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked over at Troy and his best friend named Chad. Chad was glaring and Troy mouthed 'I hate you' Gabi looked down at the paper and picked it up. She slowly unfolded it and it read:

I hate you  
hate your smell  
hate your looks  
cant you tell

I hate all of you  
hate the way you talk  
hate your body  
even hate the way you walk

Gabriella folded the paper back up and put it in her pocket.

'No Gabs don't cry, not here in front of everyone.' She told herself. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of the people who caused it. The bell rang and Gabi walked quickly out of the classroom and to her next class which was across the hall.

She walked in her Chemistry room and sat down in her seat. About a minute later an beautiful African American girl walked in and sat down beside Gabriella. Gabriella smiled at her hoping that she wasn't anything like Troy or Sharpay.

She smile back and said "Hi, I'm Taylor. You must be new."

She held out her hand and Gabriella gladly took it. Gabi was glad that she was nice.

"Yeah I am, I'm Gabriella." She said.

Taylor gave her a sympathetic look.

"I've seen what Troy and his friends do to you, I'm so sorry you have to go through that."

"Oh, yeah. But I'm just glad I met someone here whose nice." Gabi said.

Taylor smiled. "Thanks, Hey do you want to come over tonight? We could do homework together and just talk, I don't have to many friends either."

"Wow, I'd love that!" Gabriella smiled sincerely.

"Cool well heres my address, come over about 5. Is that okay?" Taylor asked while writing down her address.

"Yeah that'd be great. See you then." Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked out of her class and to her locker. She was almost done getting her things to go home when she was pushed into the lockers. She turned around and watched Troy walk away yelling "Geek!"

Tears once again filled her eyes and the physical and emotional pain.

She sighed and walked to her bus.

"Hey mom I'm home!" Gabriella called. No one answered so she walked to the kitchen.

There was a note on the counter that read, 'Gabi, work called be back around 8 tonight. I left money for dinner. Love you, Mom' Gabriella smiled and put down the note.

At 5:00 Gabriella looked at Taylors address and realized she lives just down the street. She walked out the door and found her house. Gabi knocked on the door and was greeted by an older version of Taylor.

"Hello?" The women asked.

"Hello, you must be Taylors mom, I'm her friend Gabriella. She invited me over if thats okay with you." Gabriella stated politely.

"Oh hello Gabriella. Call me Tera. Taylors upstairs first door on the left. You can go up if you want."

"Thank you." Gabriella said walking up the stairs.

"Hey Taylor" Gabriella said.

"Oh hey Gabriella! Come on in." Taylor said.

"Thanks. Your moms really nice." She said.

"Yeah she is were like best friends."

About 20 minutes later the girls were talking and laughing like they've known each other forever. Everything was going great until and touchy subject was brought up.

"Hey Gabs, if you don't mind me asking, why does Troy treat you that way? I mean your not a geek what so ever. Your smart and beautiful." Taylor said.

"I don't know Taylor. I really wish I did though." She answered sadly.

Taylor looked at her sympathetically.

Gabriella told her the whole story about yesterday and today while Taylor gave her sad looks and nodded her head. When she was finished Gabi was in tears and Taylor just hugged her.

They both knew they couldn't tell anyone because that would just cause more problems.

Gabriella lifted up her shirt to show Taylor the bruises. Taylor gasped.

"Oh my gosh Gabi! Okay here lets get some ice."

"Thanks." Gabi said. She was so glad she met someone like Taylor.

After they finished talking and doing homework. Gabi left. hen she got home her mom wasn't home yet and she decided she'd just go to bed early. Gabi got into her soft warm bed and yet again cried herself to sleep.

_Over. Aw poor Gabi I so hate Troy right now.:( But don't worry it'll end up Troyella. Thanks so much for reading. Please review. I'm going to try to right the next chapter now. Thanks again!_

_Kelly xoxo_


	5. Standing up

_Hey guys here's the next chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Love you all and please keep reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical._

Warning: There are a few swear words in this chapter that may offend some people. Just don't say I didn't warn you.

Why Don't You Love Me?

_Last Time:_

_After they finished talking and doing homework. Gabi left. When she got home her mom wasn't home yet and she decided she'd just go to bed early. Gabi got into her soft warm bed and yet again cried herself to sleep._

**Chapter 4: Standing up**

Gabriella woke up the next morning and got ready for school. The whole time she was thinking about the last couple of days. But this time when she thought of it instead of getting sad she got angry. She was mad at Troy and his friends. She hated them all. She hated them for being so cruel to her and for what they said to her. She was mad at them because they never even got to know her and just judged her automatically. Then she decided the next time they said something to her she was going to stand up for herself instead of just taking it. Gabriella knew that's what her dad would want her to do and she was going to do it.

Gabriella walked into East High with her head up just like the first day of school. She walked to her locker and while there she noticed Troy was alone walking past her. She waited for the chance to say something to her when he made a comment.

Then Troy said "Loser!"

She built up the courage and yelled, "Jerk!"

He instantly turned around to face her. "What to hell did you just say to me Geek!!??" He yelled.

Gabi could see the rage in his eyes yet still she continued.

"You heard me." She simply stated. He slapped her.

She acted like it didn't hurt. She smirked at him. "Jack ass." She said.

"Why don't you just get lost! No one likes you your just a ugly geek!" He screamed at her.

"And your just an ass hole who doesn't deserve to live!" She screamed back.

Before he could get in a come back the bell rang and teachers yelled at them to get to class.

They both ran off to their history room.

Gabriella sits in front of Troy but she knows he wont do anything because Mr. Becker watches everyone all the time like he has eyes in the back of his head. Gabriella was thankful for this. Troy looked at Gabriella and he was glad she could see him because he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. 'Wow, I never noticed how beautiful she can look. No Troy! She's a geek you can't like her!' He told himself. He shook these thoughts from his head and went back to taking notes. Troy secretly didn't like bullying Gabriella but he knew he had to because of his reputation. He knew he had to act like he hated her.

When the bell rang Gabriella got up and walked to her locker. She was proud of herself for standing up to Troy. She got to her locker and Troy came up to her.

"Don't think you can get away from me that easy!" He exclaimed.

"Leave." She stated with no expression.

"Make me!" He yelled.

But before she could get another comeback he pushed passed her making her fall into her locker leaving a bruise on her shoulder.

She walked to her next class acting like nothing happened.

_I'm so sorry that it's so short. But I'm gonna finish this chapter here and write another one because I have more ideas that I don't want to forget. Plus I stayed home from school and I'm really bored . Lol okay so please review. Thank you!_

_Kelly xoxo_


	6. Too far?

_Hey guys. Okay first off thank you so much to all my reviewers. I really appreciate all of it. A lot of you are saying that Troys such a jerk and that you guys are wondering why he's being so mean. Don't worry I promise he'll apologize and it will end up Troyella just trust me. Thanks again and keep reviewing! Love ya! _

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical (It's so mocking me now.)

Warning: Some swear words.

Why Don't You Love Me?

**Chapter 5: Too far?**

Gabriella was in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked down the stairs and saw the last person she expected. Standing in the doorway was the one and only Troy Bolton and two people who Gabi figured were his parents. She wanted to say something like 'what are you doing here' but not in front of his parents.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"You live here!!??" Troy asked rudely.

"Troy be nice!" His mom scolded. "Hello sweetheart, we're you next door neighbors. Are your parents home?" She asked nicely.

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah one second." "Mom!" She called in the house.

"What is it Gabi?" Ms. Montez asked coming to the door.

"Hello, we live next door and never actually introduced ourselves or welcomed you to the neighborhood." Mr. Bolton said.

"Oh well that's very nice of you. Come on in you can stay for dinner." Ms. Montez said.

Gabriella definitely didn't want Troy in her house but she didn't dare say anything in front of the parents.

"Well I'm Tera, this is my husband Jack, and my son Troy." Tera said.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Susan and this is my daughter Gabriella." Susan said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tera said.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So is you husband going to be joining us?" Jack asked. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears at just the mention of her father.

"Um, no he doesn't live with us." Susan Montez stated. Susan didn't want Gabriella to start crying so she didn't tell the truth about her husband.

"Oh." Was all Jack said. He didn't really know what else to say.

"This food is excellent Ms. Montez." Troy said. 'He's just kissing up to my mom, what a liar!' Gabriella thought.

"Why thank you Troy that's very kind of you. But please call me Susan." She said.

Gabriella glared at Troy, luckily her mom didn't see her. He glared and mouthed 'Geek'.

"May I be excused? I..I don't feel so well." Gabriella asked.

"Sure honey" Susan said.

She said goodbye to Troys parents and went upstairs.

The next day at school Gabriella was yet again at her locker when Troy and his friends walked up to her. " Well look who it is guys. It's Geeky Gabi!" Troy called out while his friends laughed.

Gabriella turned around to walk away not wanting to deal with him today but he stopped her from leaving.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked rudely.

"Away from you!" She yelled.

"No your not loser!" Troy said.

"Why do you have to be such a Jerk???!!!" She yelled.

"Why do you have to be such a geek??!!" He shot back. His friends laughed and he smirked.

"Well your an asshole who has no life!" She screamed.

"And your an ugly bitch who no one likes! That's why your father left you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Gabriella just looked at him with a semi-sad expression on her face. Then she walked away with her head held high trying to be strong. This confused Troy, normally she would always shoot back comebacks until the bell rang or he left. But it all made since when Taylor walked up to him.

"Why the hell did you do that!!" Taylor screamed at Troy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked.

"Why did you say that to Gabriella?" She asked rage in her voice. She was ticked and Troy could tell.

"I said it because it's true!" He said.

"It is not!"

"Yes it is, my parents and I had to go to her house because she lives next door to us and her mom said that her dad doesn't live with her!" He yelled.

"Your an idiot! Her father died!" She yelled.

Troy suddenly felt extremely guilty. He knew he went to far this time.

"Chad what's the date today?" Taylor asked turning to Chad.

"Um I think like the 21st, why?" He asked.

"Oh no that means todays the one year anniversary of her fathers death."

Troy felt like he'd been hit with a piano. He felt so guilty.

"I have to go talk to her!" Taylor said.

Before she could leave Troy stopped her.

"Let me." He had a pleading yet determined look on his face.

"Fine, but if you hurt her again your so dead!" Taylor warned.

"I won't, never again." He said.

Taylor watched him run of down the hall and thought to herself 'He likes her.'

Troy looked desperately around the school to find her but she was no where. Then he remembered that he saw her walk outside. He ran outside and noticed her car was gone. 'She went home.' He thought to himself. Troy got inside his car and sped off towards Gabriella's house.

_Okay review please!! Thanks for reading!!_

_Kelly xoxo_


	7. The song

_Here's the next chapter! Review PLEASE:) Thanks to all my readers and especially my reviews. I love you all! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm. But I do own the song! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Don't steal it from me!!!

Why Don't You Love Me?

Last Time:

He knew he went to far. Troy got inside his car and sped off towards Gabriella's house.

**Chapter 6: The Song**

Troy got to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. He figured this but wasn't sure what to do. He tried opening the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked. He went inside and right before he was about to call Gabriella's name he heard a beautiful voice coming from upstairs. He walked upstairs towards the voice and saw a sign that read 'Gabriella'. Troy went to the doorway and saw Gabriella with a guitar in her lap. Her back was facing Troy and she was singing.

You Don't Even Know Me (a/n I OWN THIS SONG! Please please don't steal it from me!)

You push me down

I fall to the ground

Say I never do anything right.

Say that I'm a waste of human life.

You don't even know me

Why can't you just see.

Theres more to me

Than meets the eye

But you'll never see that

Cuz you don't know me

I came to this school

What you did wasn't cool

And I never understood

What it was that I did.

You pushed me around like I was nothing at all

Just stood there and just watched me fall

You never took the chance

To take anything but one glance

You don't even know me

Why can't you just see.

Theres more to me

Than meets the eye

But you'll never see that

Cuz you don't know me

All those things you said

Keep running through my head

They hurt more than you could know

But I guess that it never shows.

Now I try to be strong

But everything seems so wrong

Why did you do this to me

I wonder when I will be set free

You don't even know me

Why can't you just see.

Theres more to me

Than meets the eye

But you'll never see that

Cuz you don't know me

You don't even know me

Troy could hear in her voice she was crying. He felt like crying too. It felt like his entire world just stop. Like he was hit by a car or falling rock. He had tears in his eyes, which hasn't happened since he was about three. He felt so incredibly guilty. It was then and there that her realized he was in fact in love with Gabriella Montez. But she hated him and he hated himself. He was so mean to her. Troy knew what she sung was from her heart and she also knew that it was one hundred percent true. He never got a chance to get to know her. The next thing Gabi said broke Troy's heart.

"Dad, why did you have to leave? It wasn't your fault! I should have been there I shouldn't have made you go to the store. You'd still be here that drunk driver wouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She was shaking so bad at this point from crying so hard. She also was on her knees on the floor. Yet she continued. "Every...thing..Troy...says...is..true." She chocked out.

Troy was shocked. He had no idea. He wanted to die. Heck he practically felt dead. He knew he had to fix this.

"Your wrong." He said slowly walking into the room.

She jumped at the sound of a voice. Her mother was at work.

Gabi's eyes were filled with sorrow but when she saw who it was they immediately turned to hatred and anger.

"If your here to call me some other names or say some lies about my father, I don't want to hear it." Gabi said.

"No I don't Gabriella I want to apologize. I'm truly sorry. I had no idea. I'll never make fun of you or call you anything again. I'm sorry." He said.

"I'M SORRY!" She yelled. "That's all you can say! You've pushed me around since I moved here and I never knew why! You never even got to know me!" She screamed.

Right before her could say something back she said. "Get out." Her voice cracked. But she continued.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Tears were spilling out of her eyes she was pushing him out the door.

She slammed the door in his face. She sat on her bed and cried her eyes out.

"Gabriella open the door! Please!" Troy yelled knocking on the door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

Troy sat down on the floor in front of the door. He listened to her cry, his heart breaking more each time. Then her crying slowed and came to a stop.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked quietly. He opened the door and noticed Gabi sleeping on her bed with the picture of her father in her arms.

He slowly walked over to her and took the picture from her arms. He placed it on her nightstand.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." He whispered. He kissed her forehead. Curious he lifted up her shirt just enough to see her stomach. He gasped at the large bruise on it. Yet again he was filled with guilt. Troy put down her shirt and walked out of her room. We knew he had to fix this. He was going to make it right no matter what it takes.

_Tear :( I actually got a little tearing during this one. Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading._

_Kelly xoxo_


	8. Making it right

_OMG!!! Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews!! They seriously help me update faster. I appreciate it soooo much! I love you all. Heres the next chapter hope you like it: Review please!_

Why Don't You Love Me?

Last time:

We knew he had to fix this. He was going to make it right no matter what it takes.

**Chapter 7: Making it right**

Gabriella hasn't talked or seen Troy since yesterday and for that she was thankful. She couldn't handle even seeing him anymore, so she avoided him. She walked to her locker and while she was getting out her books she heard her name being called.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor said coming up to Gabi's locker.

"Hey, Tay." She said.

"You okay Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." She said faking a smile.

Taylor knew it was fake but didn't say anything because she knew what Troy had planned.

"Okay, so what are you doing for New Year's? It's tomorrow." Taylor asked.

"I don't know my mom has to work so probably just stay home." She said.

"Oh how about you come over to my house and we can watch the fireworks together?" She asked.

"Um, okay yeah it'll be fun." Gabriella said.

Taylor smiled. "Cool see you then."

"Okay see ya!" Gabi said walking away.

"Hey Gabs." Taylor said stopping her.

Gabi turned around. "Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay." Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled and walked away.

New Years...

Gabriella hasn't seen or talked to Troy since the other day and she was perfectly okay with that. It was about 11 on New Years Eve and Taylor said she could come over about now. She went outside and walked to Taylors house down the street.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor said opening the door.

"Hey." Gabriella smiled.

"Come on in."

Gabriella walked in and saw a ton of Taylors relatives. She laughed a little because they were all acting wild and crazy. The men were screaming at the television watching some football game, the women were watching them and laughing and the kids were running around throwing things at each other.. Gabi thought it was cool because her family was the complete opposite. On holidays her relatives would come over and she would be bored out of her mind because all they do is sit and talk about boring politics or something.

"Sorry about the noise." Taylor said a little embarrassed.

"Oh no it's fine, I like it. My house is always too quite."

Taylor laughed.

"Okay here lets go outside."

"Okay." Gabi said following Taylor.

Outside were just as many of Tay's family members. Taylor's father was grilling and greeted Gabi.

"Hello, Gabriella. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. You?" She asked.

"Good," He smiled.

"5 minutes to midnight!" Taylor said her voice filled with excitement. Gabriella laughed.

"Calm down Taylor! It's only New Years."

"It's not just New Years! Tonight Tro..." Taylor was about to say but caught herself.

"What was that Tay?" Gabi asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Gabi gave her a weird look but let it go.

Then everyone started counting down. 60...59...58...

"Gabs, this is for you." Taylor said. Handing Gabi a note.

"What is it?" Gabi asked.

"Just open it."

45...44...43

Gabriella unfolded the note and began reading it.

_Ella,_

_First off. Happy New Year. Next I would like to say I'm sorry. I am truly and sincerely sorry. I can't even tell you how much I regret doing what I did to you. I feel so extremely guilty. I need to tell you something else._

35...34...33

_I need to tell you that, I love you. I really do. I didn't realize it until the other day when I heard what you sang and everything but I know it know. I love everything about you. I know I say really hurtful things to you and again I'm sorry but I truly think that you are the most beautiful girl I've every laid eyes on._

25...24...23

By this time Gabriella was in tears, but they were happy tears.

_I seriously love everything about you. I love your voice, the way you smell, the way you walk, the way you talk and laugh. I love that your smart and have a heart of gold. I truly and deeply love you. And I promise I will NEVER hurt you again EVER! I love you with all my heart._

15...14...13

_I'm not asking you to fully forgive me for everything I've done because I don't deserve it I just want you to accept my apology and maybe one day love me back. I understand if you don't love me back I just need to ask you one question. (Look up)_

5...4...3...2...1

Confused, Gabi looked up just as the countdown finished and the clock hit midnight.

Everyone yelled 'Happy New Year!'

The fireworks went off and Gabriella was still confused on the question. The confused face was turned into a surprised one when a blueish firework went off in the night sky that read 'Forgive me?'

She was bawling her eyes out because of what Troy's letter said and because this was the sweetest thing anyones ever done for her.

"I forgive you. I love you Troy." Gabi said out loud.

Suddenly she was spun around and kissed. She was shocked at first but when she realized who it was she relaxed and kissed back. The kiss was full of passion and love. They pulled away and Troy asked, "You really love me?"

"With all my heart Troy." Gabi answered.

"I love you Ella." Gabriella smiled her dad was the only one who ever called her that and she would never let anyone else call her that. But with Troy, it just felt right.

"Thank you." Troy said.

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

"For forgiving me."

"Anytime." She smiled.

"Troy, how did you do this?" Gabi asked.

"I know people." He laughed looking in Taylor's direction. Gabriella followed his gaze and smiled at Taylor who returned it and went back to kissing Chad. Gabi just laughed. So did Troy.

They turned their attentions back to each other.

"Happy New Years Ella."

"Happy New Years Troy."

Then they kissed again.

They melted.

_The End_

_Okay that's it The End! Sad :'( I really liked writing this story but I wasn't to sure about this chapter. Please tell me what you think! I could possibly make an epilogue_ _, which I may do if you guys want one. Let me know Please! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all:_

_Kelly xoxo_


	9. Epilogue

_Okay so you guys wanted and epilogue so your getting one. Really hope you like it. __Thank you guys soooo much for reading my story! I love you all so much! Also check out my other Troyella story, It's a one shot, but I think it's cute. :_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Why Don't You Love Me?

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

4 Years Later...

Gabriella and Troy are still together. Ever since 4 years ago on New Years they have been inseparable. Gabriella was never bullied again after that day. Taylor and Chad got together and got married. Troy and Gabriella are still just dating. They graduated high school and ending up going to the same college. They were both sitting in their robes getting ready to graduate. Gabriella was listening to one of her professors go on about how this was the begging of the rest of their lives and blah blah blah. Then she suddenly saw a piece of paper fall onto her lap. She looked up and saw Troy starring at her. He smiled and mouthed 'I love you'. She giggled remembering how in high school it was the words I hate you. Gabi looked down and picked up the paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. By this time the Principle was announcing names to come up to receive their diplomas. She noticed it was a poem. The poem read:

I love you  
I love your smell  
I love your looks  
Can't you tell

I love your heart  
I love your eyes  
I love your voice  
Don't act surprised

I love all of you  
I love the way you talk  
I love your body  
Even way you walk

I love how you act  
I love how you treat me  
I love everything about you  
Don't you see

I want to be with you forever

Will You Marry Me?

"Gabriella Montez!" Her principle said.

She stood up crying. Not because she was graduating but because the love of her life just asked her to marry him. She walked up and took her diploma and shook his principle's hand. She was the valedictorian and had to give a small speech. Gabriella walked to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Hello, my fellow students." Gabriella started. She looked at Troy he was smiling but she could tell he was nervous about her answer. "Like Principal Miller said, this is truly the start of the rest of our lives. As we grow up we become more wise but also take on more responsibilities. But along with these responsibilities we have so much more potential. I wish you, all of my fellow students, good luck. I would just like to say thank you for these awesome four years. Also I would like to thank the professors for getting us to where we are today, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Congratulations class of 2013. We did it!" Everyone broke out into a roaring of cheers. "Lastly, I hate to make this all about me but Troy, I love you with all my heart. I would love to marry you!" Gabi was looking at Troy. His face went into a huge smile. Gabriella got of the stage and ran to Troy. He picked her up and spun her around. Everyone was cheering, happy for their friends but they saw no one but each other.

"I love you so much Ella." Troy said.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella smiled.

They both kissed and melted.

16 years later...

"How was your day at you new school Sofia?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Oh mom, horrible! This kid, who apparently 'owns the school' or whatever is bullying me." Sofia said. Gabriella smiled. It reminded her so much of her and Troy.

"Honey, have I ever told you about how me and Troy met?" Gabi asked.

"No, how?" Gabriella told her the whole story. Sofia listened at the sweetness, amazed.

"Dad really did all that and you guys still fell in love?" Sofia asked.

"What did dad do?" Troy asked walking in the room.

"Mom's telling me the story of how you guys met and felling in love." Troy smiled at the memory.

"Yup, that's how it happened." Gabriella said.

"So you saying I should just go up to Seth(the bully) and like kiss him?" Sofia asked.

Gabriella laughed. "That's what I'm saying."

"Uh, okay whatever you say mom. I'll try." Sofia said walking upstairs.

Troy was starring at Gabriella. Gabriella giggled at the look on his face.

"Did you just tell our daughter, my little girl, to go up and just kiss some boy I don't know?" He asked making sure he heard her right. She laughed.

"Yes Troy, I did. She's not little anymore either. Plus you were my bully and look how we turned out." She said winking at Troy. Troy laughed.

"Okay, okay." He walked over and kissed his wife. "Lets go to bed." He said dragging her up the stairs. Gabriella laughed and followed close behind.

The next day...

"MOM!!!" Sofia yelled coming in the door after school.

Gabriella ran into the room.

"What is it dear? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but guess what?" She asked happily.

"What?"

"Seth asked me out!" Sofia started jumping up and down.

Gabriella laughed at her daughter but was glad at how happy she was.

"So my advise worked then?"

"Yeah mom it did thanks he's such an amazing kisser!" She gushed. Troy's head popped out from behind the couch that he was sitting on. Gabriella laughed. Sofia looked at her over-protective father.

"I..uh..I mean he's so..uh smart. Yeah he's really good in math." Sofia said with an extremely confused look on her face thinking about what she just said. Troy gave her a weird look but nodded. Gabriella exploded with laughter. They both laughed with her.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Troy said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks dad." She said running off to her room. Troy had a weird look on his face.

"What?" Gabi asked looking at him skeptically.

"Nothing, she just reminds me so much of you." Gabriella smiled. She finally got the perfect family she always wanted only one thing could make it better.

"Troy?" Gabi asked a little nervous.

"Honey, what is it?" He asked.

"I'm...I'm pregnant. She said closing her eyes quickly. When he didn't say anything she slowly opened her eyes. Troy had the widest smile on his face that she'd ever seen and she took that as a good thing.

"That's amazing Ella!!!" He yelled. He picked her up and spun her around while she giggled.

"I love you so much Troy!" She said.

"I love you too Ella, with all my heart."

They kissed. Just like the first time they felt fireworks and melted.

The End.

_Sad, that's the end. I'm not really sure if I liked the ending but PLEASE tell me what you think! I love reviews. Okay this chapter goes out to __icesk8er93__ who gave me the idea of Troy mouthing the words 'I love you' so thank you. And thanks to whoever is reading this! I appreciate it! _

_Kelly xoxo_


End file.
